The Search
by HighTides
Summary: Meet Willow Maur, average American 25 year old who hasn't accomplished a single thing in life. Meet Nicolai, the man who is about to turn Willow's life upside down. Sorry for the crappy summary! Please enjoy and R&R!


Hey, this sotry was from my creative writing class. I suck at intros, but I promise that the story will be better! I will update with longer chapters too!

* * *

><p>I have always wished that something different would happen to my life, like an adventure, but after I had been introduced into society I threw away those childish dreams. My name is Willow Muar, for a 25 year old I haven't achieved much in my life. I linger in a drab and grim city, more specifically a shabby apartment in the outskirts of the ghetto inNew York. My apartment wasn't much, but it was still a castle to me.<p>

I hate giving sad sob stories, but when I was fourteen, my mother and father died in a car collision with a drunk driver; police said that they died on impact. After that event I became a bitter person. I was sent to live with my only remaining relative, who was my uncle, inNew York. He had big blue eyes, short blonde hair, and tan skin. He was a tall, lanky, quiet spoken man with a big heart; he never forced me to go to college, which I now somewhat regret. Don't get me wrong, but I am one smart lady, I graduated my senior year with a 3.6 GPA. One thing I won't lie about, I am not very motivated to do anything in life. With all the hard luck that is schlepped out to me on a bronze platter I have to right to be bitter.

Back on topic, after I graduated high school I landed a job working at a public library and a pub, allowing me to move out and live in the slums. I am not a people person; I only have about a handful of friends. One of which is a taxi driver, Geeves. His real name is not Geeves, it is Antonio. I usually bother him during work by walking into his cab and bothering the people inside; he usually doesn't mind as long as I pay whatever the people in the cab did not pay when they left. My life was uneventful and a continuous routine.

Though, things did start to get odd on the day I got fired…

"WILLOW!" James shouted, his voice echoed across the library with an annoying resonance. For once, I would just like to go to work without having to hear that god awful man.

James was my supervisor at the library; his only kick out of life is to make the life, of the people working under him, difficult and aggravating.

I stood in the middle of the isle in the young adult section; I placed the book down with a thud on the cart and started to lightly beat my head against a shelf. The some of the other workers around me glanced at me with pity in their eyes while others zoned out; they all began to scurry away like mice as the thunderous footsteps of James traveled closer to my location. Just like me, they have a passion of revulsion towards James. By the time he poked his square head around the corner everyone disappeared, not one left a whisper of their trail.

His cold, dark yellow eyes squinted at me almost as if is eyes were scopes zooming in on a target. His tall frame advanced more and more until he loomed in my personal space. I slowly looked up to meet his icy glare. His stubble was visible and his short black hair was askew.

"Do you have any idea why I am firing you?" He said through clenched teeth. After hearing the f word I tuned everything out and felt my stomach plummet.

"None what so ever." I responded.

"One, you were late…again. Two, we received yet another complaint about your attitude."

"What does attitude have to do with my job? From my last reality check all I do is shelve books, take inventory, and help the people who don't know how to use resources find books."

He stayed silent for a few moments fuming before stating, "I have put up with you and your…perks, but now you are starting to become a liability. At the end of the day, I want your locker cleaned out and pick up your last check." With that said he meandered away to wreck havoc on some other poor soul.

I spent the rest of the day in a haze; during lunch I stealthily crept into the basement to a sure that no one would find my hiding place.

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter was soo short, butI hoped you all liked it! Please R&amp;R! I will try to update soon!<p> 


End file.
